The Green Eyed Monster
by GeneHuntress
Summary: A face from the past makes a reappearance, and Alex is forced to confront her feelings. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little idea that I dreamed up while lying in bed with the flu. As ever, thanks for the support from the PSoS, and all reviews welcome!

**The Green-Eyed Monster**

**Chapter 1**

As Alex pushed through the double doors into CID it was the high-pitched laugh she heard first. And then the unmistakeable voice, which always reminded her of fingernails down a blackboard. Jackie bloody Queen.

There they were in his office, him with his feet on the desk blowing a smoke-ring up towards the ceiling and her perched next to him, her hip flush against his ankle. Alex watched him smirk and then openly chuckle at something Jackie said, waving her ciggie around to emphasise a point, and felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. When was the last time she'd made him laugh? She didn't like the feeling, and put it down to the fact she'd had no dinner yet.

As she approached her heels clicked across the floor, and Gene glanced over while Jackie swivelled round, putting her hand on his leg for support. It seemed such an intimate gesture that it caught Alex off-guard and she took a sharp intake of breath. Gene took a swig of his whiskey, and then waved the glass towards the other woman.

"Lady Bols. You remember Jackie, don't you?"

Alex forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course. How are you?"

She noticed the Glaswegian still had a possessive hand on the Guv's leg.

"Fine, actually. And about eight pounds of baby-weight lighter."

She grinned, patting an enviably flat stomach.

"Oh, of course. Boy or a girl?"

Jackie finally removed her hand, stubbed out her ciggie and picked up her glass.

"Little boy, Rory. Blond hair, blue eyes, looks just like his daddy …"

She winked at Alex and glanced round at Gene, who looked from one to the other.

"Now don' start all that again. You told me it was nothing to do wi me."

Jackie gave one of her annoying laughs and Alex winced. Then she patted Gene's leg again.

"Don't worry, big man, his real father's looking after him for a few days. You're in the clear."

Gene looked mightily relieved, but Alex wondered for a second if Jackie was telling the truth. She shook herself mentally.

"Well, I've been sent to find out why the Guv's not in Luigi's. Care to join us?"

This was bending the truth sightly. It had been her decision to come and find out why he was working late, it felt odd sitting at 'their' table without him.

"Sounds like a good idea, me stomach thinks me throat's been cut. Jackie?"

She patted his leg again, and Alex rolled her eyes. This was really getting annoying now.

"Lead on, I could eat a horse …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi's was lively that night, and everybody seemed to be having a good time except Alex. She pushed her pasta idly round her plate, having lost her appetite at some point during the evening. Gene and Jackie had both cleared their plates, Lord knows how the woman seemed to be able to eat and yet never stop talking. Alex had made some vain attempts to join the conversation, but Jackie seemed intent on whispering to Gene, a hand intimately brushing his arm or his leg, and she couldn't hear what they were talking about much of the time. He seemed to be enjoying the attention, she'd heard him chuckle more than once.

Eventually she'd had enough, carrying her glass of wine to the bar where Luigi tried to distract her unsuccessfully. She couldn't help casting surreptitious glances towards Gene, but he showed no sign of even noticing she'd moved and after a while she gave up, downing her drink and making for the exit without a backwards glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie Queen, with all the finely honed instincts of a journalist, allowed herself a secret smile. She'd been completely right about these two, they were mad about each other but neither wanted to make the first move, too afraid of rejection. She'd observed Alex getting progressively more jealous as the evening went on and she'd taken care to touch Gene as much as possible to really up the ante. And he glanced in Alex's direction regularly, even though he appeared outwardly to be hanging on Jackie's every word. He knew the minute Alex vacated the table, and his eyes followed her as she left the restaurant, revealing a flash of longing for a split second before the usual pout was firmly back in place.

Jackie gave it a few more minutes and then made her excuses and went off to grab a taxi, phase one of her plan successfully completed. She allowed herself the odd twinge of envy, she'd always carried a bit of a torch for Gene herself: he was, after all, a very attractive man, Alpha male with a capital A, and those bedroom eyes were well-nigh irresistible. If he hadn't been too drunk the last time he was up in Manchester she might well have been tempted to take advantage of him. There was an undeniable sensuality about him, she guessed he'd be red hot between the sheets, and the thought sent a shiver down her spine. On the other hand, one night would never have been enough and it was clear his heart belonged to Alex. You owe me big style, Drake, she thought …


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews, much appreciated! Hope you enjoy the next installment ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Alex stomped up the steps, slammed the front door of the flat behind her and kicked the wall so hard she hurt her big toe. Hopping around, she felt her eyes filling up and limped into the kitchen to grab a bottle of chilled wine from the fridge, pouring a large glass while blinking back the tears. What on earth was wrong with her? She slammed her fist down on the work surface, wincing at yet more self-inflicted pain.

Get a grip, woman, she thought. You're a trained psychologist, you unravel people's innermost thoughts and feelings for a living, just use your own techniques on yourself. She took a few calming breaths and thought back over the evening. What had happened to make her feel so angry, so insecure, so … vulnerable? Clearly it was connected to the arrival of Jackie Queen, and her monopolising of Gene. After all, he was her Guv and he'd spent the whole time ignoring her, she'd felt lonely, isolated and upset.

A little voice in the back of her head whispered quietly to her.

"It was more than that, though, wasn't it, Alex?"

She tried to push it away, but it wouldn't be denied.

"Would you have minded if it was Ray or Chris?

Unwillingly, she engaged with it.

"Well, no. But I don't tend to spend most evenings in their company. Well, only in the sense that they're around. It's not the same, we don't really … connect …"

"So, you and the Guv have a special connection, then?"

She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable confronting all this, but there was no going back. If she didn't deal with these feelings now she was liable to break something, and it wasn't going to be crockery.

"I thought we did. We do. And then she comes along and winds him around her little finger and it's like I don't exist …"

There it was again, that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, like a small creature writhing about.

"Alex, think back over the evening, analyse everything that happened. You'll find the answer."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, replaying the events in her mind. Gene, chuckling at something Jackie said ... Jackie touching his leg, teasing him about the baby, whispering in his ear … Gene enjoying another woman's company more than hers … Suddenly she was overwhelmed with images of her DCI, the Guv, the Gene Genie. Behind the wheel of the Quattro driving at breakneck speed and smirking while she hung on for grim death ... arguing with her in his office, six foot of testosterone and flashing eyes in crocodile boots … telling her she gave him the horn dressed in leather … sitting next to her in Luigi's drunkenly looking from her eyes to her mouth and back …

Gene, with his broad shoulders and endless legs, his dirty blond hair curling over his collar and those piercing blue eyes with ridiculously long lashes. On any other man they'd look effeminate, and yet on him they were just devastatingly attractive. Her mind's eye lingered on his sexy pout, that upper lip that just begged to be nibbled, and she imagined his mouth pressed against her throat, working it's way slowly up to nibble her earlobe until he tangled his fingers in her hair and dragged her head back, his tongue ravishing her mouth. One hand grabbed her backside pulling her tight against him while the other covered a breast, his thumb teasing a taut nipple and she moaned, feeling him hard against her hip …

"Oh shit!"

Her eyes flew open, her heart pounding and her breath coming in little pants. Her whole body was one flame of desire, she wanted to rip the clothes from his back, wanted his weight pressing down on her, needed to feel him moving inside her, his voice a low growl in her ear…

She put her head in her hands and groaned. How the hell had this happened? He was the last man on earth she should be attracted to, and yet suddenly she was burning for him. If he knocked on the door now, she'd push him back on the sofa and straddle him before he had a chance to protest. Not that he would, she knew he wanted her, but the consequences could be disastrous not just for their working relationship but for their fragile friendship also. He was her rock, she needed him. And a casual shag, however wonderful, would wreck everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrived at work the following morning sleep deprived and seriously confused by the pent up desires that had been unleashed the previous night. If she was entirely honest with herself, she'd known there was more than a spark between them but she'd pushed it away, unwilling to confront it, and now it had overwhelmed her like a river breaking its banks. Damn that Jackie Queen, this was all her fault. Thank God Gene had no inkling that anything had changed, at least.

Just the sight of him sitting quietly at his desk was enough to send a shiver of desire through her, and she pressed on with some overdue paperwork in a vain attempt to distract herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, they headed out to interview a suspect, and she glanced covertly at him as he drove. That elegant gloved hand expertly manipulating the gearstick was enough to cause some major butterflies in the stomach as she imagined him sliding those long fingers slowly up her inner thigh. She shuffled about in her seat, unable to get comfortable.

"You're quiet today, Bols?"

She stared out of the window, unwilling to meet his eyes, hoping he hadn't sensed the change in her.

"Things on my mind, that's all …"

"Keep 'em to yourself, then, there's a good girl."

She didn't need to look to know he was smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Towards the end of the day Jackie appeared again, much to Alex's annoyance. She didn't think she could spend another night watching those two making eyes at each other, and decided to beat a retreat early if things panned out that way. Then to her surprise they left together, Gene not even glancing in her direction, and she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Ray.

"Where are those two sneaking off to?"

"Jackie's taking the Guv out to dinner, apparently. Why? You jealous, Ma'am?"

He grinned at her and she felt the colour rising in her face.

"No, of course not. I just wondered, that's all … Oh, stop smirking and get on with some work."

He stood, retrieving his jacket, still smiling.

"Beer o'clock, Ma'am. And don't worry, they're coming for a drink in Luigi's afterwards so we can wave Jackie off. If she's still leaving, that is …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat on the sofa and then got up and started pacing again. What if Jackie really had got her claws into Gene? Maybe the baby was his after all, and she'd taken him out to finally break the news. Oh God, had she missed her chance? She didn't know what to do.

It was nine thirty and the Quattro had been parked up outside for a good half hour, so she knew they were back. Alex, make a decision for heavens sake.

"Do you want him or not? Simple question."

The little voice was back.

"Of course I want him, I want him more than I ever thought possible."

"Should be an easy decision then, shouldn't it?"

She stopped pacing.

"You're right. I'm not giving up without a fight. I haven't lost him yet …"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, it's much appreciated. I love writing for these two, the dialogue just seems to flow somehow. Next instalment, as promised …

**Chapter 3 **

As she strode purposefully into the restaurant, the usual Friday night high jinks were in full swing. Chris was serenading a very embarrassed Shaz, Ray was trying to set light to a tablecloth and Luigi looked as though he was about to tear what was left of his hair out.  
>The Guv was sat alone at 'their' table, ciggie dangling from those elegant fingers, long legs crossed at the ankle, and she felt her knees go weak at the sight. He looked rumpled, dishevelled and drop dead gorgeous.<br>She looked around for Jackie, but there was no immediate sign. Right Alex, it's now or never. Squaring her shoulders she sashayed over to him and he went to pour her a glass, but she put her hand over it, causing a raised eyebrow.

"Not like you to refuse a drink, Bols. You runnin' a temperature?"

If only you knew, she thought. Even his voice was doing strange things to her insides nowadays.

"As it happens, I was going to ask you upstairs for one, Gene. I really need to talk to you in private." She looked around. "Where's the mother of your child, then?"

He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"If you mean Braveheart in a skirt, she's gone. Early start tomorrow, apparently."

She tried to keep the grin off her face.

"Date didn't go so well then?"

He pouted at her.

"Not a 'date', Bols. She just wanted some information. Although …"

"What?"

He stood, picking up his coat.

"Nah, nothing. So, about that drink? Do I need ter bring something?

"Bottle of red might be handy, think I've only got one in stock."

He rolled his eyes, heading for the bar.

"Might 'ave guessed. You ask me fer a drink and I end up payin' fer it."

She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"But the ambience is so good. And the company's excellent …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene made himself comfortable on the sofa while she went to open the wine, fumbling with the bottle-opener because her hands were shaking so much. The little voice spoke again.

"Calm down, Alex, everything's working out just the way you wanted it to."

I know, she thought, but now I'm terrified. What if he turns me down? How will we ever be able to work together again? She looked at her refection in the window and took a shuddering breath.

"He won't turn you down, you know he wants you. And someone has to make the first move."

She carried the bottle back into the living room and poured two large glasses, sitting down next to him and taking a couple of gulps for courage. Silence fell. She felt his eyes on her and took another mouthful.

"Well, Bols?"

She stood, nervously twisting her hands, and looked down into his face. His eyes gleamed silver, long fingers toying with the stem of the glass, and he looked so sexy it was all she could do not to pounce on him there and then.

"You, Gene. I need to talk about you."

"Come again?"

Oh, sweet Jesus, why did he have to use that phrase? She cleared her throat nervously.

"Whatever it is, Bols, get it off your chest."  
>She closed her eyes, imagining him unclipping her bra, and stifled a moan. Picking up her glass with shaking hands, she took another sip.<p>

"Spit it out, woman!"

She very nearly choked, waving him away when he got up to help her. For God's sake get on with it, Alex.

"OK. Right. Here's the thing. You're arrogant, you're pig-headed, you're misogynistic. Patronising, argumentative, frequently irritating beyond belief …"

He held his hand up and interjected.

"Whoa, 'ang on a mo, what's this? Bash Gene night?"

She stared him down.

"I haven't finished yet …"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, be my guest. I do 'ave feelings, ya know."

"I know, Gene. If you'll just let me continue. You're also loyal, faithful, dependable, trustworthy …"

"Jesus, you make me sound like a dog."

She carried on regardless.

" … kind and protective, with a strong moral code. You hate injustice and somewhere under that gruff exterior beats a heart of gold."

He pouted at her.

"Fine, just don't tell anybody, eh? I have got a reputation to uphold. Also, you missed out good-looking, sexy as hell and hung like a horse."

She couldn't help it, she giggled nervously and he smirked up at her. Then she turned away, serious again.

"Prove it, then."

"What?"

He thought he'd misheard. She cleared her throat and said it again louder.

"I said, prove it. I want you, Gene. More than I've ever wanted any man in my entire bloody life …"

She didn't dare look at him, but she heard him get to his feet and then he was standing right behind her.

"Is this some kind of a wind up, Bols?"

Her voice was a low growl.

"No wind up, Gene. I want you so much I could die. It's just taken me a long time to realise it."

He spun her round and walked her back to the wall and she moaned as he pinned her against it, his lips inches from hers. She felt dizzy at nearness of him, and the look of longing in his eyes brought a lump to her throat.

"Say it again …"

She placed her hand over his heart, just like she had that first day. It was beating even faster than hers.

"God, I want you, Gene …"

His hand moved up to fondle a breast and she gasped, feeling the nipple harden against his palm.

"So, Lady Bols. You gonna kiss me or punch me?"

His eyes were alight with humour, and she smiled seductively up at him.

"Hmmm, let me think. Yep, kissing definitely seems preferable."

He looked down at her mouth and then back up and their gaze locked, both of them suddenly serious again. She expected a sudden onslaught now the barriers were down, but instead he took her face in his hands and gently ran his tongue along her lower lip and she sighed, closing her eyes as his mouth finally captured hers in an achingly tender kiss.

When he finally pulled back, her legs threatened to give way and she clutched his shirt.

"Ohhh … Gene …"

"I've got ya, luv."

He swung her up into his arms and she nestled into his chest, breathing in his musky masculine scent. Man stink, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Bedroom?"

She looked into eyes now dark with desire and nodded.

"Oh yeah …"

It felt like everything had been leading up to this moment, and the past was walking one step behind them. Gene scooping her up into his arms as a child. Carrying her into CID on her first day. Rescuing her from Chas Cale's freezer. He was always there when she needed him, her protector, her defender, her rock. She nuzzled his neck dreamily.

"Trust the Gene Genie"

It was barely a whisper but he heard it, and his face lit up in a dazzling smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May have to keep you waiting for the smut - busy week at work - but I'll get back to this fic as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks as ever for all the lovely reviews. Smut as promised, hope the characters ring true for you still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Gene placed her down so gently on the bed it was almost as though he thought she might break. Her eyes never left him as he removed his jacket, slinging it over the back of a chair, then took a pillow from the bed, placed it on the floor in front of her and knelt between her knees.

"Alex, are yer sure? It's a big step."

She smiled, losing herself in the depths of his velvet blue eyes.

"Gene, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Now kiss me again, will you?"

He didn't need asking twice, his lips warm on hers, their tongues dancing a sensual tango with one another. He deepened the kiss, undoing the buttons on her blouse and slipping it off her shoulders as she threaded her hands through his hair, sighing into his mouth.

Eventually they came up for air, and his eyes widened at the sight of her red satin bra.

"Alex, yer beautiful. And definitely a D-cup."

He smirked at her before dipping his head to place gentle kisses down her throat and along her collarbone, hands circling her to unclip her bra. As it fell to the floor beside her blouse he worked his way slowly, teasingly around a breast in ever decreasing circles until finally his lips captured a taut nipple, gently sucking it into his mouth. She moaned throatily, arching her back to give him better access.

"Mmmm, Gene …more …"

The other breast received the same treatment, and then he moved back to admire her, and she took the opportunity to start on his shirt buttons.

"Need to touch you, Gene."

He put his hand over hers to stop her.

"Sweetheart, I promise yer can touch me as much as yer like later, but for now I just want to make love to you. Please?"

He looked like a pilgrim worshipping at a shrine, and the look of devotion in his eyes brought a lump to her throat.

"Who are you, and what have you done with DCI Hunt?"

"I can do romantic, yer know."

He looked wounded, and she leaned forwards to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"I'm all yours, Gene. Be gentle with me, it's been a while."

He grinned, the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Oh, I will, luv. At least to start with …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her boots were speedily discarded, and then he helped her out of her trousers, whistling at the sight of her clad only in a black lacy thong.

"Jesus, Alex, you're a sight for sore eyes. Always had a thing about your legs."

He bent down to kiss her right foot, and then noticed the purple bruise.

"You been kicking the furniture again, luv?"

Bloody Jackie Queen, she thought.

"Something like that."

Catching her off-guard, he took her big toe into his mouth and sucked on it gently, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmmm, that's very nice …"

Clearly that Fergie knew a thing or two. He released the toe and kissed his way slowly up her calf and along her inner thigh.

"Mmmm … such soft skin, Bols …"

Finally he reached her underwear, and she moaned as he nuzzled into her with his nose.

"Very nice, Alex. But they need to go …"

Then her knickers were down her legs and his face was buried between her thighs, and she gasped, thinking she might explode with pleasure.

"Oh God, Gene … stop …"

He grinned up at her, licking his lips.

"You taste wonderful. And women usually ask me not to stop …"

A lock of hair had fallen over his forehead and she stroked it tenderly back off his face.

"Need you inside me."

He nodded, pouting.

"Can't wait any longer either, luv."

She lay on the bed and watched him as he undressed, her eyes heavily lidded with desire. Smooth broad chest with a hint of belly. Amazingly long legs. And then he stepped out of his underwear and her eyes widened.

"Well, well, Mr Hunt. You weren't joking, were you?"

He smirked, joining her on the bed and she reached down to stroke his eager length.

"Careful, Bols. That's a loaded weapon, don't want it going off in your hand now, do we?"

He leaned in to kiss her while his thumb skimmed over a nipple, and she moaned softly.

"Mmmm, Gene … now … please …"

He settled between her thighs and pushed gently into her before pulling out again, repeating the action over and over, going a little deeper every time while he watched her face, her eyes closed and her mouth open in an 'O' of pleasure. Who'd have thought Gene Hunt would prove to be such a skilful, sensitive lover, she thought? He was finding erogenous zones she didn't even know she had with this sensual teasing, and she writhed underneath him as he finally buried himself inside her up to the hilt and paused, looking down into her flushed face. She stroked his cheek tenderly, blue eyes gazing into hazel, and there were no words necessary.

"Gene …"

"I know …"

He began to move then, varying the angle, building a steady rhythm as her breath began to come in little pants and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh God … fuck me harder … so close …"

He thrust into her more powerfully, grunting with the effort of holding on and feeling her body go rigid as her climax ripped through her.

"Gene … fuck … ohhhhh …"

She didn't know where it started or ended, waves of pleasure surging through her whole body as she shuddered with the force of it, the blood pounding in her ears. Somewhere in the distance she heard someone scream in ecstasy and realised it must be her, clutching on to him as he finally spilled into her with a groan of triumph.

"Jesus … Alex … yeeessss …"

He collapsed forwards onto his elbows, gasping for breath, his face buried in her neck and she stroked his hair, feeling his chest heaving against hers. His voice was muffled.

"Bloody hell, Bols, I think you've killed me."

She nuzzled into his hair, smiling.

"Hope it was worth it then."

He raised his head, an expression of something like awe on his face.

"What do you think? Jesus, Alex, that was one hell of a first time. And fer a posh bird you've got a real potty-mouth on yer. Gave me the right 'orn."

She kissed him gently on the lips, blushing slightly.

"Well, who'd have thought DCI Hunt, that misogynistic dinosaur, could show a girl such a good time in the sack? Er, did I actually scream at one point?"

He smirked proudly.

"Indeed yer did, luv. Probably heard you in Luigi's."

She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh God. And they all saw us leave together …"

He chuckled, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's alright for you, your reputation will precede you for ever more now. And I'll be another notch on the Gene Genie's bedpost."  
>He rolled them over so she was on top and stroked her face, serious for a moment.<p>

"Yer would never 'ave been just that, sweetheart." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Alex Drake. And you've ruined me for any other woman now."

Her eyes filled with tears, and one trickled slowly down her cheek.

"I love you too, Gene, I just couldn't admit it to myself. Scared of getting hurt again, I suppose."

He wiped the tear away tenderly.

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart, not while I'm still breathing." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Never made a woman scream before. Shall we give Luigi's another example of the Gene Genie's prowess in the bedroom?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Gene, you do realise we're still … ahem … intimately connected, don't you?"

He gave her a wicked grin.

"I do. And there's another first."

He thrust his hips up towards her, and she gasped.

"Never been raring to go again while still actually inside a woman. Must 'ave been gazing at those gorgeous tits fer the last few minutes that did it …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think there's another short chapter in the pipeline to round it off - if people still want one, anyway! Feedback always very much appreciated, as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, the final instalment. Many thanks to everybody who took the time to read and review, it's very much appreciated!

**Chapter 5**

If anybody had told Gene earlier that day that Alex Drake would be bouncing up and down on his manhood by bedtime, those fabulous tits jiggling inches from his face, he'd have laughed them out of Luigi's. And yet here she was, head thrown back, eyes closed in bliss, a sheen of sweat on her naked body as she drove them steadily towards release. Jesus, she was gorgeous, and his control was starting to waver. Time to up the ante.

He slid his hands up her thighs and over her waist before cupping a breast in each hand and teasing the nipples with his thumbs. She moaned, and her voice was husky.

"Mmmm, Gene … so close …"

He stroked a finger gently along her full lower lip before pushing it gently into her mouth, groaning when she sucked it enthusiastically, and then he withdrew it and slid it between her thighs, rubbing gently. He knew he was hitting the spot when her eyes flew open and she gasped, grinding down even harder on him. A few seconds later she came apart in his hands, shuddering and clenching round him, hands clutching his shoulders for support.

"Oh God … Gene … yeeessss …"

The sight of her writhing on top him combined with her internal muscles squeezing him tightly was enough to push him over the edge, hips bucking up towards her wildly as he exploded into her with a groan.

"Jesus, Alex … so fucking good … oh fuck …"

She looked down into his flushed face with a grin, her chest still heaving.

"Now who's the potty mouth?"

He watched her breasts rising and falling like a man hypnotised, panting for breath.

"Sorry … did yer …say something? Bit distracted …"

She moved off him, lying down with her head on his chest and listening to his gradually slowing heart beat.

"Still alive, then?"

"Apparently. Bit disappointed, though."

She lifted her head to look down into his face, puzzled. The sex had been fantastic, the best she'd ever had.

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying yourself …"

He pouted at her.

"Oh, I was. But yer didn't scream that time. Must be losing me touch."

She hit him and he grinned at her.

"Gene, you can't expect me to scream every time. And if it means you working even harder …"

"Jesus, you really do wanna kill me, don't ya?" He wrapped his arms round her, kissing the top of her head. "Just wonderin'. Why tonight, Alex? What made yer finally realise yer wanted me?"

She snuggled happily into his neck.

"It was that bloody Jackie Queen, all over you like a rash. I suddenly realised how jealous I was when you went out together, just the two of you. I even got it into my head that the baby was yours and she was planning on telling you over dinner."

He laughed, stroking little circles on her back.

"Ironic really, seein' as she spent most of the evening telling me yer fancied me and I should ask yer out."

Alex sat up, and they searched each other's eyes as the penny began to drop.

"Yer don't think …"

"Hmmm, looks that way, doesn't it? But I always thought she had a thing for you herself."

Gene shrugged.

"Well, she's only human …"

He winked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Just so you know, if you don't behave yourself from now on you'll have me to contend with. I want exclusive rights to this body of yours."

He smirked at her.

"Oh, I don' think that'll be a problem if yer keep shaggin' me like that on a regular basis. I should warn yer though, me sex drive is legendary."

"Ha. You'll have to go some to keep up with me. And I'm younger."

"Yeah, but I'm the Manc Lion and don't yer forget it. Now be a good girl and let me get some sleep. Another tough day of perverted sexual activity lies ahead. I hope …"

She giggled.

"'I suppose we ought to say a rather big thank you to a certain Glaswegian some time soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie Queen stared at the huge bunch of flowers on her desk in some confusion and opened the small card curiously. All it said was "Thankyou. G & A". Her face broke into a smile as she realised her matchmaking tactics might have worked after all. Alex Drake, you lucky cow, she thought.

There was also an expensive looking envelope with a London postmark lurking in her in-tray, and her jaw practically hit the floor as she read the contents. It was a beautifully embossed wedding invitation for a date in a couple of month's time, and Alex wanted her to be Maid of Honour.

She sat down, smirking to herself. You're wasted here, lady, she thought. You should be running a dating agency, you'd make a fortune …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it folks, hope you enjoyed. Shameless attempt at self-promotion here - I do love writing for Galex, but I've written other fics for different characters played by the delectable, divine Mr Glenister and I have a back catalogue which I'll post in the next few weeks. Mad Dogs, LOM, Byron, Island at War to name a few. No point leaving them to fester on the laptop when someone may get some pleasure from them.  
>If you like my writing, I'd be delighted to get more reviews – hopefully the fics will make sense even if you haven't seen the original dramas. :)<p> 


End file.
